Soda Surf
- | shard = Level 2025 | characters = Benny | champion = Sparkling Skipper | new = episode opener and in the same level in in and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Corny Crossroads | previous2 = Corny-Crossroads.png | next = Cavity Cave | next2 = Cavity-Cave.png }} Story Candy Kingdom has been flooded with soda, and has torn Benny's inflatable rubber ducky. Tiffi repairs the rubber ducky so they can surf on together. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, level 2016 is the first episode opener to be a timed level. *Popcorn and locked magic mixers appear in the same level for the first time in level 2019. *Colour bombs appear in sugar chests in moves levels for the first time in level 2021. *Magic mixers and locked chocolate spawners appear in the same level for the first time in level 2024. Levels Soda Surf is an extremely hard episode. It contains six somewhat hard-hard levels: 2016, 2020, 2022, 2027, 2028, 2029 and 2030, one very hard level: 2018, two extremely hard levels: 2023 and 2025, and one notorious nearly impossible level: 2024. Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Corny Crossroads. Gallery Story= EP136 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2016 Reality.png|Level 2016 - |link=Level 2016 Level 2017 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2017 - |link=Level 2017 Level 2018 Reality.png|Level 2018 - |link=Level 2018 Level 2019 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2019 - |link=Level 2019 Level 2020 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2020 - |link=Level 2020 Level 2021 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2021 - |link=Level 2021 Level 2022 Reality.png|Level 2022 - |link=Level 2022 Level 2023 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2023 - |link=Level 2023 Level 2024 Reality.png|Level 2024 - |link=Level 2024 Level 2025 Reality.png|Level 2025 - |link=Level 2025 Level 2026 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2026 - |link=Level 2026 Level 2027 Reality.png|Level 2027 - |link=Level 2028 Level 2028 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2028 - |link=Level 2028 Level 2029 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2029 - |link=Level 2029 Level 2030 Reality.png|Level 2030 - |link=Level 2030 |-| Champion title= Sparkling Skipper.png|Champion title|link=Sparkling Skipper Episode 136 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 136 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Sodasurf.png|Episode icon |-| Mini-game= Soda Surf completed congratulations screen.png|Congratulations! Trivia *If you look closely, Odus hides between two lollipops. **This episode starts a short streak of Odus hiding somewhere in the background. *This is the only episode with a level where its number is the same as the year it is released. **It is also the first timed level episode opener. **At the same time, this is also one of the episodes to have a timed level as a finale. As such, this episode is also the first one that "starts and ends with timed levels". *This episode shares its first word with Soda Swamp. *Tied with episodes Honey Hut and Dozy Dawn, this episode has the shortest name, with 8 letters. *There are some elements from on background, including and . **A few other objects from other episodes are also found in the flood, like the tent from Fruity Fairground, and the candy shop from Candy Town. **This episode contains a hell's cluster (Levels 2022-2025) and a part of another very long hell's cluster (Levels 2027-2051). **This episode is also the start of nine consecutive extremely hard or higher episodes. * This is the first episode in about 40 episodes to contain a "nearly impossible"-rated level. Category:World Thirty-Six Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016